


Too Good To Be True

by drsquee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless, Goku makes the biggest mistake of his life when he steals from the Prince of Saiyajins! Or will he find everything he's ever wanted? Modern day fic, AU. YAOI pairing! Rape implications and angst later on. Will be updated as and when. Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own any of the characters and/or settings from DragonballZ (title subject to change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another DBZ fic uploaded from FF.net, also currently WIP.

Chapter One

What a beautiful day.

Vegeta looked up at the clear blue sky above him, musing to himself as he sipped his coffee, his folded up newspaper rustling slightly on the table in front of him as a gentle breeze whistled by. He closed his eyes, the noise of the city fading slightly as he focused on the heat on his skin, the breeze ruffling his black, flame like hair, cooling him. Sighing, he finished the remains of his coffee and placed the empty cup on the table as he picked up his messenger bag, slinging it onto his shoulder as he stood and began to walk away, leaving his paper on the table for the next person who came along.

Moving easily into the crowd, he pushed his hands into his pants pockets, pulling his phone out to check his messages, sliding it back into his pocket with a sneer as he noted they majority were from his father. Coming up to a cross walk, Vegeta stopped and stifled a yawn, heaving his bag onto his shoulder more as he looked around at the different races that walked by.

Since the interplanetary wars had all but come to a standstill some years ago, his own alien race, the Saiyajins, had negotiated an alliance with the planet Earth along with others such as the Namekians. To help with relations between the planets, families from all planets had settled on Earth, integrating into the populace, with almost little to no hostility, the move seeing as beneficial for all involved despite the past conflicts. Vegeta himself had moved here during his teen years with his father, who had set up a successful company before leaving it for Vegeta to oversee while he travelled back to their home planet. Not wanting to give up his duty as King of their people, he informed Vegeta that he would sooner or later, be expected to come home and take the crown.

Vegeta huffed as he banished the thoughts from his head, crossing the sidewalk to carry on with his day. He didn't have time for negative thoughts like this, he had a business to run.

As he carried on through the hustle and bustle of the crowd, he didn't notice a shadow detach itself from the building he passed, moving into position to walk a few feet behind him and watching its target with the eye of an expert, slinking closer and closer as he walked on oblivious. As Vegeta looked down to put his hand in his pocket, the shadow struck, grabbing the strap of Vegeta's bag and yanking it hard, pushing Vegeta at the same time to fully dislodge it from his shoulder before taking off down the street, disappearing quickly into the crowd.

Vegeta blinked stunned momentarily before gathering his wits and chasing after the thief, growling in anger. "Hey! Someone stop him! Thief!"

The crowd did little to help, some blinking stupidly at the two as they pushed past, Vegeta struggling to use his ability to sense Ki in the crowd and lock onto the would be thief. He caught a glimpse of wild black hair before it suddenly disappeared, lost in the sea of blank idiotic faces.

He stopped, Vegeta looking around in desperation, wanting to scream in frustration when he found nothing. He should've Ki-blasted the entire block, he thought angrily to himself as he pulled out his phone, stabbing the buttons so viciously he wondered momentarily if he'd broken it. Again.

As he waited for the line to pick up, Vegeta looked around, hoping to catch another glimpse of the thief. He grit his teeth as a familiar voice picked up. "Nappa? It's me…I need you to cancel my appointments for the day…why? Because some bastard thief stole my bag! And when I catch him, I want to spend the rest of my day breaking his fucking neck!"

\---

Goku exhaled slowly, trying to regain his breath as he sat in the alleyway, the stolen bag clutched protectively to his chest. Risking a glance, he inched up slowly to look over the bin he was currently sat behind to see if anyone had followed. Sure enough, the owner of said bag was standing at the edge of the alleyway, shouting angrily into his phone as he turned every which way, looking around desperately for any sign of Goku. As he turned to face the Goku, he ducked back behind the bin, curling into a tighter ball.  
For a while he sat absolutely still, inhaling deeply through his nose to keep calm, his heart pounding in his chest. As the minutes dragged on, he decided to risk another glance, moving as silently as the tight space would allow as he looked over the bin once more. The man was gone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Goku stood and heaved the bag onto his shoulder as if it was his own before sauntering out of the alleyway, a small spring in his step as he joined the bustling crowd. After walking some distance away, he turned onto a quieter street and stopped, sitting on the steps of a shop front, feigning tiredness. Pulling the bag from his shoulder, he began to shift through it, raising an eyebrow at the bulging diary and clipped together papers he found inside. Casting a glance over them, he shrugged and laid them to one side, having no idea what was written on them. He grinned widely when he pulled out a bulging wallet, eyes widening upon seeing the bundle of notes stashed within. He counted it out discreetly, stuffing the half the notes into his grubby jean pocket, the other went into the inside pocket on his shirt, making a mental note to stash those at his safe house.

Looking through the rest of the wallet, he found 3 credit cards, club cards for various shops and a driver's license, complete with picture of his target. "Vegeta Oujisama, aged 29" he read aloud, studying the picture. Flame like black hair that defied gravity, a stern expression on his face as he looked at the camera, chiseled features masking his young age, his eyes black and piercing. All in all, not a bad looker he thought to himself. But that was typical of rich people. Always good looking, waltzing around with obscene amounts of money like they couldn't be touched, like they were invincible. Goku smirked, fingering the credit cards. Well, today this guy was learning first hand that he wasn't untouchable.

Taking out a credit card, he put the wallet and papers back into the bag and stood, pulling the back securely onto his shoulder as he walked on down the street. Studying the credit card he had chosen, Goku's grin gave way to a chuckle. Platinum. La-di-dah! With this sort of money, he would be eating well tonight, maybe even get a nice place to sleep. Possibly even some new clothes, if he was careful. Looking down at his attire, he wrinkled his nose. His jeans, torn in at the knees, had seen better days, his converse sneakers scuffed and dirty, then banding around them cracked and broken. He was wearing another grey vest top, used to be lilac in color and his green and brown lumberjack type shirt was holier than a priest. Sighing, he took the hair band off his wrist and pulled back his own gravity defying spikes, tying them back while leaving his bangs over his face.

Yep. A bath was definitely needed. Time to find a place to lay low and put this bad boy platinum to use.

And all thanks to Mr. Vegeta Oujisama!

\---


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Goku fidgeted as he looked up at the hotel entrance in front of him, working up the courage to walk through those elaborate doors.  
Fingering the credit card in his hand, he heaved his duffel bag onto his shoulder and held his head up, striding confidently into the hotel foyer, ignoring the stares as he walked up to the reception. Smiling widely, he leaned onto the desk as a startled receptionist looked up at him, her blue wide eyes blinking up at him. "Can I…help you?"

Grinning enough to show his teeth, Goku placed the card on the desk and slid it towards her. "Hello there! Mr. Oujisama sent me on ahead to get his room sorted for when he arrives? He's currently in an important meeting and can't be disturbed".

The girl blinked again, Goku wondering if she'd had some sort of aneurysm. "But…doesn't Mr. Oujisama's personal assistant usually book his rooms?"

Now it was Goku's turn to blink, the cogs in his head turning lightning fast. "Well yes…usually…but erm…" he lowered his voice, leaning in conspiratorially with a sly grin on his face. "Mr. Oujisama requested I do it personally…so that I can set the room up how he likes it". He winked, smirking down at her. "Get my drift?"

A blush spread over the receptionists' cheeks and she covered her mouth with her hands. "OH! Oh I'm so sorry I…I didn't realize…"

"It's no problem! He doesn't like to advertise this sort of thing, that's why I was hoping you could keep this quiet?"

The girl nodded, quickly typing in the information into her system. Goku watched as she hesitated for a moment then turned and gave him a room key. "Here you go! Sorry for the delay. If you or Mr. Oujisama need anything, remember to dial 0 then the star button on your phone pad and room service will answer".

"Great! Thank you so much, you've been a doll!" Goku said, winking at her before taking the key and heading to the elevator, looking at the tag on the key for the room number. As the doors closed, he tilted his head in confusion. "P? What the hell does P mean?" Looking at the floor buttons, his eyes widened. "Penthouse?! The fucking penthouse?!" He laughed delightedly as he pressed the button, almost dancing with glee when he reached the top floor, the doors opening to reveal a small hallway, two white and gold doors at the end of it.

Hands shaking, he opened the door, gasping at the sight before him. Locking the door behind him, he walked in, mesmerized before throwing his bag into a nearby chair, whooping in delight. Laughing, Goku ran from room to room before throwing open the glass door to the balcony, walking out onto it. He looked out at the expanse of city below, letting the wind blow over him.

"Stunning. You are one lucky bastard Vegeta Oujisama".

\---

Vegeta paced the room, his anger barely dissipated from the earlier theft. The police had been and taken a statement, the Chief Inspector himself showing his face, promising to "apprehend the culprit" as soon as possible, which wasn't soon enough for Vegeta.

He growled low in his throat as Nappa sighed to himself, sat on the sofa a few feet away, watching his longtime friend and employer stomp around, a slightly bemused look on his face. "Vegeta, you need to calm down. I'm sure they'll find your bag. Being angry isn't going to help the situation any".

Vegeta stopped and directed his glare to Nappa, who barely batted an eyelid at the filthy look Vegeta gave him. "Calm down!? How can I stay calm?! I can't believe someone would have the fucking NERVE to rob me! ME!"

Nappa sighed again, picking a stray hair from his trousers. Not his own of course. Nappa was as bald as the day is long, the only hair Vegeta had ever seen grace his top lip in a close cut moustache. Cutting a figure of over six feet, Nappa was sturdily built and took up half the sofa, even when he was spread out on it. Which he currently was. In a sharp grey suit, anyone might have mistaken him for a concrete wall lounging on the sofa.

"We keep telling you to take the limo Vegeta, but you never listen".

Vegeta flopped into a seat across from him, a petulant look on his face. "You know I hate that thing".

"Still if you'd heeded our advice, you wouldn't be in this situation" Nappa replied, exasperated by Vegeta's attitude. You would never think the Prince would be turning thirty soon. "Is it because it's your Father that's telling you to?"

Vegeta didn't answer and the two went quiet, the room filling with silence. Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Nappa…I just…I really didn't need this today".

"Yeah I know…" Nappa answered, smiling in understanding. "So! Did you cancel your cards?"

"Not yet…I've made the companies aware that they've been stolen, so it'll be easier for the bank to trace where they've been used…they've agreed to inform both me and the police as soon as anything hits". He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Let's just hope the thief is stupid enough to use my cards and not the money I had".

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence before Nappa spoke up, fidgeting with his tie. "Your Father's been asking why you're not responding to his messages…"

Vegeta frowned and opened his mouth to retort when his home phone rang, the two Saiyajins flinching at the intrusion before Vegeta grabbed it. "Hello? Yes this is he…you did?!...Right…I'm on my way now". Hanging up, Vegeta stood quickly and grabbed his coat and keys.

"What's wrong? Did they find it?" Nappa asked, standing with him.

"Even better! They've caught the bastard! He's sitting at the station as we speak!"

\---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Vegeta strode through the doors of the Police station, Nappa hot on his heels as Vegeta slammed his fist on the reception desk, startling the receptionist and the people around them. "Where is he?!"

"Ex...excuse me Sir?" the startled receptionist stuttered, looking up at him wide-eyed, a low growl in Vegeta's throat as Nappa quickly pushed Vegeta behind him, smiling down at her to ease her nerves. "Forgive my employer young lady…this is Vegeta Oujisama, he received a call from the Chief Inspector that the perpetrator who had stolen his property had been caught. He's here to retrieve his belongings"

"And to break the lil fuckers' neck!" Vegeta yelled from behind, Nappa throwing him a pleading look as the receptionist scrambled to put a call through to the Chief Inspectors office. A moment later the Inspector appeared, looking slightly harassed, his face read and shining with a thin layer of sweat, his tie loosened around his neck and the tope button of his shirt open. He shook Nappa's hand but floundered when he turned to Vegeta, who did nothing but glare at him with his arms folded. "Mr. Oujisama! I did not expect to see you so soon! Please come this way, we have your things for you. All we need you to do is sign a release form to agree that they are indeed your possessions, then you can be on your way"

"That's most gracious of you, thank you Inspector" Nappa replied, smiling at him, which seemed to but the Inspector at ease before he turned, beckoning them to follow as he began to leave the front room. As they walked through the offices, avoiding the hustle and bustle of the other officers, Vegeta stepped up beside Nappa, hissing at him. "Stop playing Mr. Nice Guy with him!"

Nappa winced, looking down at him. "Vegeta, he did find the guy! And it's not like he's the one who took your possessions…you need to be more respectful".

Vegeta snorted and fell back, staring at his feet stubbornly, only half listening until the Inspector began to explain how they'd caught the thief. "Apparently, he tried to use your Platinum card to access a hotel that you frequent, the Mangetsu Hausu. When the information was input into their system, it flagged up as stolen. The receptionist at the hotel gave him the key to the room, then called the police, who apprehended the culprit". The Inspector ran a hand through his grey, balding hair, a grimace on his face as he opened the door to a small room, letting them both enter before following. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't surprised when I found out who it was that had stolen your things Mr. Oujisama. This particular young man has been in an out of here so many times, we were thinking of having him pay rent". The Inspector laughed bitterly, then stopped at the look on Vegeta's face and gestured to a metal table beside him. "Anyway, here are your things…could you please check that they're all accounted for?"

Vegeta ignored the dolt and quickly went over to the table, sighing in relief when he saw his bag wrapped in clear plastic with an identifying tag, his possessions also in separate bags. He mentally checked off each one, growling when he saw the wad of money in a separate bag. "That's not enough, I had more than that…where is it?"

The Inspector flinched as Vegeta directed his glare back to him and shuffled, looking away. "I'm sorry Mr. Oujisama, but that is all we found on him. If there is more, he must have either spent it or stashed it somewhere". He nodded determinedly. "But don't worry Sir, I'll get its whereabouts out of him. He knows he can't keep anything from me".

Vegeta growled and looked back at his things. Idiot humans. So sure of themselves and yet, they couldn't keep some goddamn ruffian off the streets! Inconceivable!

Collecting his things, something shining caught his eye and he looked over, blinking at the other belongings. "Are these his?"

"Y-yes Sir…it's all we recovered from him" the Inspector answered nervously, Vegeta ignoring him as soon as his question was answered, moving to look at the possessions. At the end of the table sat a scruffy beige colored duffel bag, tattered and crumpled from many years of overuse. Beside it lay only three clear bags, Vegeta slightly surprised at the meager amount. In one bag there was some folded garments, as tattered looking as the bag. In another, a single toothbrush, but the third was strangest of all. Inside was a small round orange sphere, seemingly aglow with light, four small red stars in its center on closer inspection, an overwhelming urge to hold it close coming over Vegeta. He tore his eyes away. "This is it? Nothing else?" He looked around as the Inspector shook his head, spying a door across the room from him. "Is he through there? I want to talk to him".

"I'm sorry Sir I can't allow that. However, if you wish to press charges, I can have the papers filed and the boy in jail within the hour". The Chief Inspector straightened, his job formalities kicking. Vegeta rolled his eyes and strode towards the door, the Inspector protesting loudly as he wrenched open the door. He made to march in when he stopped frozen, his eyes widening as he looked at the boy sat at the table.

He was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Black wide eyes surrounded by long feather like lashes looked back at him, a slightly mixture of fear and apprehension flickering in them for a brief moment before flooding with curiosity. Pale creamy skin dashed with full rosebud lips were framed by four fluffy black bangs that curved gently from his forehead, the rest of his hair crudely tied back. His hands were handcuffed to the table in front of him, making it impossible for him to get up without a struggle. It was then Vegeta noticed the handcuffs weren't normal handcuffs, but Ki-cuffs, built specifically to hold…

"A Saiyajin" he breathed, too shocked to utter anything more.

The boy blinked, sitting up straighter, recognition lighting up his face. "It's you" he said, his voice light like a bell. "Why're you…"

Vegeta quickly exited, pulling the door shut with a slam, his eyes wide. He looked up at the Inspector and Nappa, who blinked back at him. "He's a Saiyajin!?"

"Ahh…yes Sir". The Chief Inspector grabbed a folder from the table and opened it. "Kakarotto Koi, age 22, goes by the alias Goku Son. Race: Saiyajin. Born to Bardock and Gine Koi, both deceased. His only living relative is his brother, Raditz Koi. Currently no known address, but was first arrested when he was around fourteen for stealing. His brother bailed him out and has continued to do so ever since". He closed the folder, looking up at the two stunned Saiyajins. "We suspect he's been homeless for quite a while".

Vegeta turned back to the door, hesitating before opening the door once again and sliding inside, closing the door quietly behind him. The boy, Goku, looked up at him, tilting his head in curiosity. "…Yes?"

Vegeta walked slowly towards him, studying him quietly. Goku watched him cautiously, Vegeta seeing him tense up instinctually in anticipation, making him smirk. As he wandered behind him Goku shuffled, trying to watch him however the handcuffs made it impossible. When he was directly behind him, Vegeta grabbed Goku's ponytail, pulling out the hairband that kept his hair pulled back. Goku yelped and tried to pull away but only succeeded in releasing his hair fully, his wild spikes springing up and out. He shook his head, glaring at Vegeta who pulled out the chair opposite and sat down, folding his arms and legs.

"You're a Saiyajin. You shouldn't hide who you are" he said, his voice brooking no argument. Goku blinked at him, the glare gone the instant he spoke before sitting back in the chair and lidding his eyes.

"I wear it back because it's easier to spot a guy with hair like mine". He flicked his head slightly, trying to move the bangs from his eyes as he feigned disinterest. "The more normal your hair is, the less likely you'll be picked outta the crowd y'know?"

The two went quiet, Vegeta absorbing Goku's words. After a brief moment of silence, Vegeta unfolded his legs and leaned forward. "Do you know who I am?"

Goku shrugged. "Sure, I nabbed your wallet remember? Vegeta Oujisama, age 29" he smirked lightly, crossing his own legs. "Got to say, not the greatest picture in the world".

Vegeta frowned slightly, holding back a growl. Little bastard. "No idiot…do you know WHO I am?"

Goku's expression faltered then disappeared altogether, his eyes glazing over. He adopted a thousand yard stare that Vegeta knew all too well, slouching in his chair, his whole demeanor taking on a disinterested feel. "So your one of those people huh? Figures…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "One of those people?"

"Yeah, those big business rich people types" Goku said, voice full of boredom. "You got all the money, status and such…everybody's supposed to bow down as you walk past cause of it" he snorted, shifting to try and get comfortable. Damn these Ki-cuffs. "Honestly I don't care who you are…" he looked up, a small flicker of fire in his eyes as he looked at Vegeta. "You were an easy target and that's it. I didn't target you for any specific reason, if that's what you're getting at".

Vegeta stood suddenly, his chair scraping loudly on the floor making Goku jump. He put his hands on the table and leaned towards Goku, locking eyes with him, reveling in the flicker of fear that crossed Goku's face before he masked it. "I'm Vegeta Oujisama, Prince of the Saiyajins you goddamn whelp, so I think I deserve a little more respect that your other "targets"".

Goku's mouth opened, looking back in shock before fury crossed his face, trying to stand also but being held down by the cuffs. He growled at Vegeta who continued to stare him down despite his surprise at Goku's reaction, neither moving an inch.

Minutes passed before Vegeta straightened, folding his arms as he stared down at Goku. "Back on our home planet, your hands would've been cut off for thievery Kakarotto…"

"Then it's a good thing we don't live there isn't it?" Goku answered bitterly. "And don't call me that…my name is Goku Son".

"Your name is Kakarotto and I will address you as such, got it whelp?" Vegeta growled back just as bitterly, Goku's frown deepening. The two continue to glare at each other before Vegeta sighed, relaxing his stance. "Those possessions of yours…is that all you had on you?"

Goku hesitated then nodded. "I knew it was risky using your cards but I…really wanted a bath" he shuffled, embarrassed. "I haven't slept in a bed in a while either…"

Vegeta stood back and examined him, taking in everything. The brazen disrespect on his face gone, Goku stared down at table, his age showing through as worry overtook his emotions. Vegeta felt something tug inside him and he cursed himself. He would regret this. "Alright, give me a moment". He turned and exited, Goku blinking at his sudden departure.  
Vegeta sighed as he looked at Nappa and the Chief Inspector. "I've decided not to press charges. I want you to release him into my custody immediately".

The two blinked, the Chief Inspector the first to pull himself out of the stupor. "Are...are you sure Mr Oujisama? Kakarotto is a repeat offender, if you press charges, I can make sure he goes away for a long time…"

Vegeta glared at him, the Chief going quiet and moving to exit, barking orders at nearby officers. Nappa leaned in, murmuring quietly into Vegeta's ear. "Are you sure this is wise Sir? No disrespect meant but…he stole from you!"  
"Nappa trust me…I know what I'm doing" Vegeta answered, motioning for Nappa to gather his things, who moved to do so as the Chief Inspector returned, holding out a clipboard to Vegeta. "Please read the information carefully before you sign Mr. Oujisama". He bit his lip as he watched Vegeta. "Are you sure about this Sir?"

"I'm sure. Release him to me", Vegeta said, signing his name with a flourish before handing the clipboard back to the Inspector. "By the way, how did he get a room at the hotel? I'm a frequent guest there and I know their sort of clientele…I find it hard to believe they'd just hand over the keys looking the way he does".

The Inspector immediately went red and averted his eyes. "Ahh well…you see Sir…he told the receptionist that you'd sent him on ahead to ahh…'prepare the room' as it were" he fidgeted. "They thought he was your umm…guest…for the evening".

Vegeta froze then glared at Goku as he was lead out of the room by another officer, rubbing his wrists as the Ki-cuffs were taken off.

Oh yes, he was definitely going to regret this.

\---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Goku heaved his duffel bag more comfortably onto his shoulder as he followed Vegeta and Nappa through the police station, walking a few feet behind them. To his surprise, he had been released with just a warning into the care of the man he had stolen from with no explanation as to why. After collecting his things and cockily saluting the Chief Inspector, whose face had almost turned purple with ill-concealed rage, he had been confronted by the diminutive Prince's friend who had told him to follow them, his voice brooking no arguments. Not wanting to have to fight a guy twice his size, Goku had complied but was now re-thinking his decision.

He glanced at Vegeta as they walked, who was currently chatting quietly with Nappa who walked beside him. He was shorter than Goku thought he would be, but still pretty intimidating. It had been a shock to say the least when he had walked through the door, Goku expecting the Chief Inspector as was the usual case.

He scrunched his nose. Out of all the people, hell, all the Saiyajins he could've stolen from, why oh why did he have to get the Prince?! Ugh! Just the thought made his blood boil. Stupid entitled lil piece of…

"Kakarotto"

Goku broke from his thoughts at the sound of his name, looking up to see Nappa looking at him expectantly. They had left the station and were currently stood on a side walk, Nappa holding open the door of a limousine, Vegeta already seated inside with his arms folded looking more annoyed then he did in the station.

Blinking, Goku pointed at the car. "You want me to get in there?"

Nappa tilted his head. "Did you think we have magical flying horses Kakarotto? Yes, we would like you to get in. I will be taking you wherever you wish to go"

"Ahhh thanks but I think I'll pass" Goku backed away slowly then hovered, intending to fly away when Nappa's meaty hand grabbed his ankle, anchoring him. Nappa stared up at him, the grip on his ankle making Goku wince. "It wasn't a request Kakarotto…besides, flying is frowned upon by the law, you know that" Nappa lowered his voice. "Are you really so arrogant that you would spit in Mr. Oujisama's face after the kindness he has shown towards you? He could've let them take you away…he convinced them not to".

Goku stared down at Nappa, biting his lip in indecision before floating back to the floor, sliding in as Nappa smiled and shut the door after him, getting into the driver's seat and driving away from the station.

Shifting on the plush seating, Goku looked around him in slight awe. The seating inside the car was L-shaped, allowing for plenty of movement inside although this meant that there was only one way in and out of the car. A small black box positioned across from the seats was situated in the middle of the car on Goku's side under the windows and it took Goku a few moments to realize that it was a refrigerator.

Fidgeting, he put his bag on the floor by his feet and glanced out of the window, blinking in surprise when he realized they were tinted. He looked over at Vegeta, who was sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed, his body visibly tensed. Goku tilted his head. "Are you ok?"

Vegeta flinched, opening his eyes and glancing at Goku as if he'd forgotten he was there. Sighing, he sat back against the car seat and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Goku asked, relaxing slightly when Vegeta nodded his head. "Ok so…can I have my hair band back please?" He held out his hand expectantly.

Vegeta glanced at his hand then back up at him before snorting, dropping the band into Goku's hand, watching as Goku tied back his wild spikes. "I still don't understand why you insist on doing that".

"I don't expect you to" Goku replied simply, pulling off his checked shirt and stuffing it into his duffel bag. "It's so warm in here".

"Here". Vegeta pressed a button on his chair arm and a small window in the roof opened, letting into the cool crisp air, Goku making a small noise in surprise. "Holy cow! A skylight!" Carefully getting up, he maneuvered himself through it, smiling as he stood fully erect out of the roof, waving to people as they stopped to watch him go by.

Vegeta smirked at his antics, his eyes drifting over the younger man's lower torso, coming to rest on his tightly wrapped denim backside. Realizing what he was doing, Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up and glanced away, crossing his legs. As Goku shifted his weight, Vegeta felt his eyes pulled back noticing something odd.

Goku's belt was made of fur.

Unfolding his arms Vegeta leaned in, trying to examine it more closely. Unbidden, his hand reached out and stroked it, Vegeta flinching when Goku yelped above him, falling slightly as his knees buckled below him. Steadying himself, Goku lowered himself back inside, looking at Vegeta with a flustered look on his face, his cheeks red. "Don't touch that!"

Vegeta blinked in shock as Goku sat back down beside him in a huff. "You…you still have your tail!?"

"Yeah what of it?" Goku snapped defensively, scooching away slightly from Vegeta. He hugged himself protectively, feeling the urge to pull his tail out from the belt loops in his jeans and wrapped it around on of his legs instead. Vegeta leaned in staring at it, Goku leaning further away him. "Nothing I just…haven't seen a Saiyajin with their tail for a while. Mine was cut off a while ago".

"Cu…cut off? Why?" Goku inwardly winced at the thought of someone cutting off his tail and tightened his grip on himself.

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply then seemed to snap out of his reverie, his face shifting from open curiosity to hostility in a split second as he sat back and looked away from Goku, re-folding his arms. "Nothing….forget it".

The pair fell quiet, Goku fidgeting before slowly easing out of the corner he had backed himself into. He glanced now and again at Vegeta, feeling slightly bad at snapping him. He opened his mouth to apologize when Vegeta cut in. "So where do you need to go anyway?"

"Huh? Go?"

"Idiot" Vegeta looked at him, scrunching his nose in annoyance. "Nappa's been driving around aimlessly since we left…you never told us where we need to drop you off".

"Oh! Oh I just thought that I…erm…that you…never mind" Goku bit his lip, trying to think of the best possible place to go. "…I suppose…West City…my brother lives there".

"Where in West City?" Vegeta asked, rolling his eyes when Goku blushed and looked away. "You don't know the address do you?" Goku shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry no…I…my brother always drove me there…or the police…and I never stay there for very long anyway so…"

Sighing, Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine…then tonight you can stay at mine. Tomorrow, I'll look up the address and we'll take you to your brother's place". Vegeta picked up a nearby phone and relayed the message to Nappa before putting it back down and going quiet again.

Goku picked at his finger, trying to think of something to say. "I'm…sorry about earlier…about everything actually".

Vegeta raised his eyebrow waiting for Goku to continue, turning to him when he didn't. "…It's alright".

Goku looked up at him surprised. "Really?" smiling when Vegeta nodded. "That's so…kind of you".

Vegeta shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Whatever…" He glanced at Goku who was staring at his sneakers shyly and stifled a groan. Gods, weren't they home yet?!

\---

Vegeta walked through the marble lobby of his apartment building, Goku following meekly behind, trying to stifle the awe he felt as he looked around. Vegeta nodded to the receptionist who nodded back in greeting, glancing at Goku in confusion before going back to his duties.

As they neared the elevator, a doorman stepped up and held out a hand to Goku, stopping him in his tracks as Vegeta carried on, entering the lift. "I'm sorry Sir but I don't recognize your face…I'm afraid I will have to ask you to show me ID or I will have to escort you out". Goku blinked, looking down at his hand before Vegeta called out from behind. "He's with me Leonard".

The doorman, Leonard, looked back at Vegeta then glanced over at Goku, looking him up and down before stepping back and putting his arms behind his back respectfully. "Of course Mr. Oujisama, excuse me Sir". He nodded to Goku who, feeling slighted, lifted his chin and brushed past him to step into the elevator, turning and slyly poking his tongue out at him before standing next to Vegeta who pressed the button to his floor before pulling out his keys. As the doors shut and the elevator began to hum as it lifted, Vegeta glanced at Goku, who looked nervous. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah just…I don't do that well in small spaces" he replied nervously, chuckling to ease his nerves as he rubbed the back of his neck. Vegeta snorted then looked away, letting the silence fill again until the door pinged, signaling their arrival. They stepped out, Goku following Vegeta down a narrow hallway, pricing everything up in his head as they walked on. But all that was forgotten when Vegeta let them into his apartment.

Goku's mouth dropped open. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. His grip tightened on his duffel bag nervously. "Jeez…have you ever been in a place that doesn't have a crystal chandelier?"

"Probably not" Vegeta answered boredly, looking through his mail. He threw it to one side and took off his jacket, hanging it up before loosening his tie. He looked back at Gou, who was stood in the doorway looking nauseated. "What?"

"I just…I don't feel right being here, I feel so…" he waved his arm, trying to get across how he felt.

"Don't be ridiculous" Vegeta snorted, going into his bedroom to change. A moment later he appeared in a black vest top and lilac sweatpants, blinking when he saw Goku still by the front door, still looking uncomfortable. "For goodness' sake Kakarotto! Just come inside!"

Hesitantly Goku obeyed, taking small steps into the room and sitting lightly on the edge of couch, Vegeta flopping down on the other end, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table and flicking through it. He sighed and threw it back onto the table, gaining Goku's attention. "So…what will you do when you leave tomorrow?"

Goku blinked then raised an eyebrow before putting a finger on his chin, his voice taking on a light tone. "Welllll…I suppose I'll just change at my brother's place then skip on home to my mansion and watch TV with one of the playboy bunnies I borrowed for the night"

Vegeta blinked at him before growling, turning away as Goku laughed. "That's not funny Kakarotto".

Goku chuckled. "Man your uptight…you must really be a prince then huh?" he asked, suddenly feeling shy. Vegeta turned his head away, hoping Goku didn't see his blush. That tone of voice made his insides ache. "Yeah…I am" He felt Goku scooch closer to him and let his breath out slowly. Dammit, why was this guy affecting him so?! "…The bathrooms just that way…towels are in the cupboard".

"Huh? Bathroom?"

"Yes idiot…you said earlier that you hadn't had a bath in a while…" Vegeta made a shooing motion with his hand, sitting up to grab the remote and turning on his TV. "Go get one…I don't want you stinking up my apartment".

Frowning, Goku got up muttering to himself. "Don't have to be such an asshole about it". Keeping his bag close to his chest, Goku disappeared, Vegeta sighing heavily and flopping back onto the couch. "What the hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself before rubbing his face before standing and going to into the adjoining kitchen. "Dammit, where the hell did I put the good whiskey?"

\---


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Goku looked around the bathroom in awe, almost dropping his bag in shock. The bathroom was as big as his safe house! And completely white giving it a pristine feel, like it was barely used. A huge corner bath sat on the left side of the room, a power shower secured to the wall, the shower curtain curved around it for privacy. A corner toilet sat in the opposite corner, a sink situated on the same wall a few feet away from it. A free standing body length mirror was stood opposite the sink, while a white furry rug was situated in the center of the room, Goku feeling like he had just stepped into the page of a catalogue.

Not seeing a cupboard, he took a step into the room and closed the door, making a slightly relieved noise when he spotted it behind the door along with a hamper. Feeling hesitant but excited about the prospect of a the first bath he'd had in a long time, he set his bag down and gingerly began to peel off his clothes, folding them and carefully placing them next to the bag before letting his hair down, sighing as he shook it out. Walking over to the bath, he carefully inspected it before setting it running, grinning when he spotted bubble bath, pouring in a generous amount.

Once the bath was filled over halfway, Goku stopped it and stepped in slowly, hissing as the scalding water lapped over his skin before sitting back against the rim, fully immersing himself. As the hot water soaked into his skin, he felt himself begin to relax, closing his eyes as he let the water do its magic. How long had it been since he'd felt like this?

Lifting his arm out of the water, he watched the bubbles trickle down his arm and giggled to himself, sitting up to grab the shower gel. Better make the most of it.

\---

Vegeta swirled his whiskey before swallowing the whole shot, squeezing his eyes shut against the burning feeling that followed it. He glanced over at the bathroom door, hearing the sounds of splashing inside and poured himself another shot of whiskey, sipping it as he walked over to the fireplace, leaning against it, watching the flames dance lightly. He'd set the fire going soon after Goku had disappeared to give himself something to do but now wondered if it sent the wrong message. What message that was, he wasn't sure. But whatever it was, he wasn't sure he wanted to send it.

He sighed annoyed with himself and set down his glass, walking over to the bathroom door. He knocked on it gently, leaning against it lightly. "Kakarotto?"

He heard a splash before a soft voice answered him. "Yes?"

"I…Can I come in?"

There was a pause before he heard Goku answer him hesitantly. "Ahh…I guess so".

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta walked in, blinking in surprise at the sight that greeted him. Goku sat in the center of the bath, his hair and body covered in bubbles as he blinked at Vegeta curiously. Vegeta swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and came further into the room, folding his arms. "Enjoying yourself?"

Goku grinned back, blowing bubbles out of the palm of his hand. "Yeah, I can't remember the last time I had a bath with bubbles in it". He scooted up and laid his arms on the edge, putting his chin on them. "Can I ask you something Mr. Oujisama?"

"Sure" Vegeta replied, putting the lid down on the toilet so he could sit down on it.

"Well…I just….why are you doing this?" Goku asked, looking away. "I mean I stole from you…so why are you helping me? Why didn't you just let them take me?"

Vegeta tilted his head, hesitating before he answered. "Honestly…I don't know why" He shrugged and sat back, folding his arms. "It just felt wrong to let them hole you up. Besides, if you're still stealing, then their methods obviously aren't working". He stood up, moving back to the door. "If you don't mind, I'm going to put your clothes through the wash". He pulled a towel out of the cupboard and laid it next to Goku's bag before picking up his clothes. "Anything else you want me to wash?"

"Well erm…I don't really have anything else" Goku sat back, looking sheepish. "The only other thing I packed was my toothbrush and my Gi".

"Gi? You train?" Vegeta looked up in surprise.

"Only when I'm at my brothers…which isn't often" Goku shifted to sit on his knees, reaching up to grab the shower nozzle and turning it on, pulling the bath plug to let the water drain as he rinsed the bubbles from his hair and body. Vegeta watched mesmerized as the water ran over his pale skin, quickly turning away as Goku made to stand fully. "I'll ahh…find you something to wear for the night" he muttered as he walked out, quickly closing the door and exhaling slowly. What the hell was happening to him?!

Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and went to the kitchen, stuffing Goku's clothes into the washer, setting it going. Grabbing his drink, he finished it as Goku exited the bathroom, his bag in one hand while the other held the towel around his waist, looking around awkwardly. Spying Vegeta on the couch, he walked up hesitantly. "May I…sit?"

Vegeta waved his hand, Goku sitting instantly on the edge, fidgeting with his towel. "Mr.…Mr. Oujisama? I was just wondering…"

"Stop calling me that" Vegeta said in annoyance, standing to grab another drink. "Call me Vegeta".

Goku looked away shyly, his cheeks heating up. "Ok….Vegeta" he whispered shyly, Vegeta almost stumbling as he made his way back to the couch. Gods the way he said his name. He quickly took a seat on the couch, sipping his drink as Goku looked back up at him. "So…where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"There's a guest room next to mine, your welcome to use it. Unless you'd prefer the couch?"

"No that's...that's very nice of you". Goku shifted uncomfortably as the two went quiet, the only sound that filled the room was the crackling of the fire.

Unable to take anymore Vegeta looked up questioningly. "Are you hungry?" When Goku shook his head Vegeta stood, draining his glass and setting it on the coffee table. "Come on then, I'll show you your room".

Goku followed him, keeping a tight grip on both his towel and bag, feeling more out of place than he had ever felt in his whole life. Everything was so…white, so pristine it made the apartment feel…sterilized. It was already so big that such minimalistic decorating and bleak colors made it feel bare, unwelcoming, like he was in more of a hospital then somebody's home.

Goku blinked as they walked into the guest room, the room looking almost as stoic as the other rooms, the difference being that this one had pieces of gym equipment scattered here and there, a futon pushed up against the far side of the wall the only other piece of furniture in the room. He stepped further into the room and saw it had its own balcony area, realizing that they were now on the other side of the building roof, looking at Vegeta in disbelief. "Does this apartment take up the whole roof of this building?!"

"It better, the amount of money I paid for it" Vegeta huffed, folding his arms. "I hope this is ok, I don't have guests over very often…"

"No no this…this is great. Anything else would make me feel uncomfortable" Goku replied honestly, maneuvering around the equipment to set his bag on the bed. He looked over at Vegeta. "So…you…live here all by yourself? What about your family?"

Vegeta shrugged. "What about them? Besides, I like being alone…means I can just get on with my day". He pointed to a door nearby his futon. "That's the en suite bathroom, so you don't have to walk through the apartment if you need the bathroom at night. If you're hungry, help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen. I'm turning in"

"Ok…Ve...Vegeta!" Goku called out as Vegeta turned to leave, making Vegeta pause, glancing over his shoulder. Goku hesitated before looking up, grinning widely at Vegeta. "Thank you"

Vegeta blushed and quickly looked away. "S'Nothing" he mumbled back, closing the door quietly behind him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed shakily, trying to push away the fluttery feeling inside him as he disappeared into his bedroom.

\---

His skin felt like it was on fire, the sweat than ran over his soaked flesh leaving little trails of lightening, his every nerve and sense charged. His very bones ached, his body screaming at him to cease and desist yet at the same time urging him to continue, to carry on and pause not even one second longer than necessary. He buried his face into the dark softness, reveling in the coolness it brought to his burning skin.

A hot breath blew in his ear, sending shivers down his spine and goose bumps over his neck. "Vegeta" a voice whined with ecstasy.

Vegeta blinked, leaning up to look down at his companion. Lidded onyx like eyes looked back up at him, cheeks pink with pleasure, lips swollen making them look full and sensuous. A bead of sweat trickled down Goku's throat, forming a pool in the hollow of his neck as he looked up at Vegeta with unbridled longing. "Vegeta…please…don't stop" His long legs were wrapped tightly around Vegeta's hips, squeezing slightly as Goku arched his back beneath him, their slick bodies rubbing against each other. "Mmngh Vegeta!"

Vegeta pushed up, blinking in wonder as Goku's face contorted into one of pleasure, Vegeta feeling Goku's fingers tighten in his hair, hissing as he felt the tight heat surround him. "Gods…Kakarotto"

Goku cried out beneath him, pushing his head back into the pillow as Vegeta pushed in deeper. "Ahh! Vegeta!"

Vegeta sat up in bed, panting heavily as he blinked the sweat from his eyes, looking around the room wildly before closing his eyes, trying to calm himself.

A dream…only a dream.

He rubbed an eye with the heel of his hand, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. What the hell was that?! He had barely known the kid a day and he was having sexual fantasies?!

He looked down at himself and groaned, flopping back onto the pillows, squinting at his alarm clock, the numbers flashing bright red, making his eyes sting. 4:45 Am. His alarm wouldn't go off till 6:15.

Annoyed with himself Vegeta stumbled out of bed, his erection painful as he staggered out of his room, making his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could. After relieving himself (in all manners), he padded into the kitchen, pouring himself a tumbler of cool water, sipping it gratefully as he walked back to his room, pausing when he heard noise coming from the guest room. Tilting his head in curiosity, he pushed open the door quietly, peering into the darkened room. He straightened upon seeing Goku laying spread-eagled on the futon, snoring lightly, the light blanket Vegeta had left him slightly crumpled around Goku's hips revealing that he was indeed sleeping naked.

Vegeta continued to watch him sleep for a moment, a light smile on his face before he yawned, sleep calling to him as he pulled the door shut, entering his own room and crawling back into his own bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

\---


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Goku awoke the next morning, looking around the room blearily as the morning light stung his eyes, trying to remember where he was. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, spying the gym equipment as he looked around, the day before coming back to him. He clutched the bed sheet as he wondered if Vegeta was awake yet, a blush on his cheeks as he pictured the older Saiyajin.

He looked down at himself, remembering that he'd slept naked and sat up, wrapping the sheet around his waist. He hadn't felt comfortable changing into his Gi to sleep in (the Gi being as filthy and tattered as his regular clothes) so had opted for naked instead, viewing it as a one-time luxury. Not exactly like he could sleep naked on the streets.

Leaning over to his bag, Goku blinked as he spied an envelope on the dresser table next to his bed, his name written elegantly on the cover of it. Sitting back up, he took the envelope and opened it up, quickly scanning the letter. Apologizing for his absence, Vegeta explained that he had had to leave early for a meeting, but was expected back later. He had arranged for Nappa to see to Goku's needs and if he wished to leave, then to take him wherever he pleased. Goku squinted at a part of the letter that was scribbled over, trying to make out what it said. It looked like Vegeta had started to say something before deciding against it and Goku wondered what he had wanted to say.  
Folding the letter, he placed it back into its envelope and stuffed it into his bag, taking it with him as he exited the room, seeing it was indeed empty and the remains of Vegeta's breakfast by the sink. A cup was placed by the kettle, a teabag on top of a jar of coffee and a carton of milk standing next to it, a smile creeping onto Goku's face at the thoughtfulness, which widened upon seeing his clothes folded neatly on the coffee table. Holding them to his face, he breathed in the fresh clean smell, reveling in the softness. His eyes lidded as he blushed. "Vegeta…" Shaking his head, he went into the bathroom to change, emerging a few moments later freshly showered and dressed, tying back his spikes.

After making himself some breakfast, making sure to savor every bite (cause who knew when he would be eating again?) Goku grabbed his things and with a sigh, left Vegeta's apartment, blinking in surprise to find Nappa sitting outside reading the paper. Nappa looked up, smiling as he stood, folding his newspaper. "Ah Kakarotto, I thought I heard movement. I trust you received Mr. Oujisama's letter?"

Goku blinked stupidly and nodded, closing the door. "Ahh yeah I got it…"

"Excellent! So where will I be taking you this afternoon?"

"Iiiii guess…my brother's place in West City…if that's ok?"

Nappa nodded and beckoned after him as he walked down to the elevator, Goku following hesitantly a few feet behind, the two silent as the elevator descended. As it reached the lobby Nappa strode out, his boots clicking on the polished floor as Goku struggled to keep up, waving to Leonard who waved back, a curious look on his face. As they reached the limo, Nappa signaled for him to enter, Goku hesitating once again before entering. He wasn't sure why, but he really did not like riding in the limo.

Entering the limo, Goku shifted uncomfortably before deciding to sit up at the front, laying his back against the partition that separated the driver from the occupants. He fidgeted as Nappa got in and drove away from the building, glancing out of the window to see people peer in, trying to see who was parading around in such an obscene car. "Nappa?"

There was a click then a whirring sound as the window partition was lowered slightly, the back of Nappa's head coming into view. "Yes?"

"Vegeta. He's your boss right?" Goku waited for Nappa to answer, but when all he received was a grunt in response, he took it as a yes and carried on. "Well…I…did he…say anything about me? About why he…y'know…" He trailed off, trying to pick his words. "He could've just let them jail me. Why didn't he?"

Nappa sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "Who can say? Mr. Oujisama is a very…private person. I'm not always privy to his…inner fancies". He glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing Goku droop and sighed more heavily. "I don't know Kakarotto. Isn't it enough that he did that for you?"

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Nappa. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful…I just…I've had bad experiences with people before…" he turned away, lowering his voice as he pulled out the orange orb from his bag, looking at it intensely. "Nobody does anything for free".

Nappa raised an eyebrow but kept quiet, reading between the lines. The two went quiet as Nappa drove on before he piped up again. "I found your brother's address by the way. We should be there in a few minutes".

Goku nodded and looked out at the window, watching the streets past by as they drove. He wondered if the police had informed Raditz about his arrest. Lord knows that was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

\---

"Kakarotto?! What're you doing here?!"

Goku smiled at the young woman who answered the front door, Nappa stood just behind him like a shadow. "Hi Chi-Chi! Long time no see"

Chi-Chi blinked at Goku before stepping forward, embracing her young brother in law. A petite woman, she had married his brother Raditz when Goku was thirteen, Raditz and Chi-Chi both nineteen at the time. She had given him a child almost instantly, Raditz fitting into the role of doting husband and father as if he were made for it. Goku had stayed for a while during his first year but had felt too out of place, feeling more like a tenant than family, eventually leaving to find his own way. He made sure to visit as often as circumstances would allow…or at least, when he got bail.

Chi-Chi stepped back out of the embrace, holding him at arm's length to look him over. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a classic bun, the yellow form fitting Japanese dress on her petite frame belying the fact that Chi-Chi was mother to two kids, the second being born only a few months earlier. "Goodness you're so thin! I bet you haven't been eating again have you?" She frowned at him before blinking, looking over his shoulder at Nappa. "And this is..."

"Oh this is Nappa…may we...come in?" Goku asked smiling nervously. Chi-Chi hesitated before standing to one side, letting them both in. Closing the door behind them, she made her way to the kitchen, Goku and Nappa following. "Can I get you both a drink?"

Goku and Nappa took a place at the breakfast bar, Goku agreeing to the drinks as Nappa looked around, impressed with his surroundings. Had he known he was coming to the house of Chi-Chi Koi, formally Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao, daughter of the famed industrialist Osuushi Gyu-Mao, he would've dressed in something slightly more appropriate, feeling slightly awkward in his steel grey suit with no tie. He thanked Chi-Chi for the tea as she placed it in front of him, Goku taking his tea and sipping it delicately. "So, Kakarotto! To what do we owe this visit?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting with them, looking at Goku with a raised eyebrow as she sipped her own tea. "Run in with the police again?"

Goku grimaced, looking at the table top awkwardly. "Ahh…kinda". He looked up. "I take it this means they didn't call Raditz to let him know?"

"If they did, he didn't tell me". Chi-Chi looked over at Nappa with lidded eyes. "Should I be thanking you for bailing him out?"

Nappa smiled slightly. "Actually it was my employer who bailed him out. Coincidentally, the same person he stole from".

Chi-Chi blinked and looked at Goku. "The person you stole from bailed you out?!"

"Yeah weird right?" Goku sipped his tea. He nodded his head at Nappa. "He was told to take me where-ever I wanted to go. I came here to…I don't know…apologize I guess".

"Well, Raditz is at work, he won't be home till later" Chi-Chi smiled sadly, swirling the tea in her cup slightly. "He's been working late these last couple of weeks…father's company's recently come into a partnership and it's taking a while to push it all through".

Goku patted her hand sympathetically, all three perking up when they heard a whimpering from the other room. Goku moved to get up but Chi-Chi shook her head. "You stay, I'll bring him out here". She left the room and Goku sighed, pushing his cup away as he put his arms on the table, burrowing his face in them. Nappa watched Chi-Chi leave, leaning toward Goku as he spoke in a hushed tone. "Not to sound condescending but it's pretty surreal to think that you're related to Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao, heir to the Gyu-Mao industry".

"Isn't it just?" Goku answered deadpan, his voice slightly muffled. He shifted, only his eyes visible to Nappa. "Still think it was a good idea to tag along?"

Nappa sipped his tea. "Mr. Oujisama may have said in his letter that I'm here to drive you where you want to go, but he insisted that I make sure you were safe and if you didn't have anywhere else to go tonight, to take you back to the apartment and make sure you're comfortable". Nappa smirked at the expression on Goku's face as he lifted his head.

"He…wants me to stay? But why? He barely knows me! And I stole from him…" Goku ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "This doesn't make sense! Why is he being so nice to me!?"

Nappa set down his cup, looking at Gou curiously. "Did it ever occur to you that even though you stole from him, seeing a fellow Saiyajin out on the streets and stealing for a living is a blow to his pride? That maybe he just wants to look out for you?"

Goku frowned, mouth open to retort when Chi-Chi entered, a small bundle whimpering in her arms. "Sorry about that…he's a lil cranky from his nap and needed his nappy changing".

Goku perked up, a small smile on his face as he held out his arms. "May I?"

Smiling lightly, Chi-Chi handed him the bundle, Goku shifting so that the baby rested comfortably in his arms as he stared down in awe. "Wow…he's so tiny! He really looks like our dad" Goku said, clucking at the baby who gurgled back at him, Nappa watching the whole scenario intrigued.

Chi-Chi finished her tea, putting on the kettle again. "Both Raditz and I think so too, although Raditz pointed out his skin tone's more like yours" She sat back down stirring her tea. "His name's Goten. Took us quite a few arguments before we finally settled on a name". She smiled warmly at them both. "Gohan adores him, he's really taken to being a big brother".

Goku swallowed down the lump in his throat as he looked down at his newest nephew, the tiny bundle comfortable in his arms. He suddenly felt a wave of panic well up inside him and moved to hand him back to Chi-Chi, who took him as Goku stood up. "Sorry I just…need the bathroom, then we'll go ok?" he turned to Nappa, who nodded watching as Goku walked out before turning back to Chi-Chi smiling. "He's adorable if I may say so Mrs. Koi".

Goku heard Chi-Chi chuckle as he walked out, heading in the direction of the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stumbled to the mirror, trying to control his breathing as he looked at himself in the mirror, fighting the panic inside him. Turning on the cold tap, he splashed water onto his face, scooping some up to drink, almost choking on it. Turning it off, he dried his face with the nearby towel then paused, glancing at the bathroom window. The air felt stifling, he couldn't breathe. He felt suffocated.

He needed to get out.

Moving to the window, he quietly open the window, clambering up and shimmying out of it, dropping onto the grass slightly ungracefully, quickly moving to the driveway, making sure to avoid the windows in case he was seen. He made it to the limo and tried to open the door, cursing when he realized Nappa had locked the door, spying his bag on the floor. Biting his lip, he looked toward the house. "Sorry Nappa, I'll pay you back later" he said regretfully, before leaning back, smashing his fist through the window of the door, unlocking it and pulling it open as the alarm started to screech out, making him grimace as he quickly dove in and grabbed his bag. Pulling it onto his shoulder, Goku ran down the street away from the house, taking one last glance behind him before he floated up, taking off as fast as he could.

\---


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Vegeta yawned and stretched, feeling his joints pop as the members of his board began to leave the meeting room, all quietly muttering between themselves. Sighing, he shuffled the papers in front of him and clipped them together, placing them in his bag before leaving the room, letting the glass door swing shut behind him.

What an exhausting day. Two meetings, a ton of paperwork and seemingly endless phone calls later, Vegeta was ready to call it a day. Making his way back to his office, he was greeted outside the door by his Personal Assistant Lazuli, who stood waiting with a coffee in hand, a stony look in her bright blue eyes. As he walked past, taking the coffee from her gratefully, Lazuli followed him in, pulling the door shut behind him. Her blonde shoulder length hair was partially clipped back on the right, accentuating her features, her grey skirt suit immaculate as always, even as she folded her arms. "Meeting ran over again?"

"Yes. Nobody seems to be able to actually agree on anything anymore" he replied exasperated, flopping into his chair, sipping his coffee as he placed his bag beside his desk. He began to sift through the papers on his desk boredly. "Any messages while I was out?"

Pulling out her PA journal, Lazuli opened on today's page, scanning what was written. "Not much, just some clients calling back to either reschedule or confirm their meetings with you…I've sent them all to your calendar on your phone". She paused then cleared her throat. "Nappa called".

Vegeta paused and glanced up. "He did? Was it important?"

"It must be, he's called several times since but won't tell me what it's about" Lazuli raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Sounds pissed though".

Vegeta sighed heavily, knowing where this was heading. "Shit. Ok thanks Lazuli". As Lazuli left he pulled out his personal phone, blinking at seeing the amount of missed calls from Nappa. Dialing his number, Vegeta sat back, waiting for him to pick up, grimacing when Nappa began to bellow down the phone almost immediately. "Nappa! Nappa calm down, what's happened? Kakarotto did what?!"

\---

Goku sighed as he walked into his safe house, taking a deep breath as he looked around, feeling comfort in familiar surroundings. The panic that had threatened to consume him earlier had steadily ebbed away the further he had travelled until he had reached the outskirts of the city and headed into the woodlands of Mount Paozu, feeling lighter and more clearheaded.

Pushing away the guilt he felt over leaving Chi-Chi and Nappa without saying a word, Goku shut the door behind him, throwing his bag onto his futon as he went to stand in the middle of the room, looking around.

Nothing more than a small one floor shack, Goku's safe house consisted of exactly two rooms, the main room housed his futon, a small indoor chimenea for warmth in the other corner with a camping stove on one side of it, a small pile logs on the other. A built in sink and cupboards completed the main room furnishings, the only other room in the house was a walk in bathroom that was barely bigger than a closet, consisting of a sink and a toilet. Already feeling at home, Goku checked around, making sure nothing had been taken before opening the top of the chimenea, pulling out the money he had taken from Vegeta the day before, counting it out. Halving it again, he stuffed one half into his bag, putting the other half back into the chimenea top, wanting to make it last as long as possible.

Sighing, he pulled out the Gi from his bag and put it next to his futon, pulling out another from the cupboard and putting it into the bag before shrugging it onto his shoulder, taking a few moments to look around, already regretting the decision he was making. Drooping slightly, he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. As much as he wanted to stay the night, he needed to eat and to grab more supplies if he was going to move back in for a while. As he began to the trek back to the city, he lifted his head, pushing away thoughts of Vegeta.

As much as he was grateful to Vegeta, he had to look out for himself. It was all he knew.

\---

Vegeta stood looking at the smashed window of the limo, a hand over his mouth as he tried to keep from laughing his ass off, Nappa's face a mask of thunder. He made a noise behind his hand, making Nappa redirect his glare to him. "It's not funny Vegeta!"

"Oh c'mon Nappa, you're over reacting" he replied, flapping his hand. "The window is easily replaced".

"That's not the point!" Nappa folded his arms as he pouted, Vegeta wondering if he knew how ridiculous he looked. "I can't believe the little bastard ran off like that! After all you did for him!"

Vegeta shrugged, looking back at the car. As soon as he had finished the call with Nappa, he had told Lazuli the situation, Lazuli promising to man the fort and only call if it was urgent, Vegeta able to leave the office with a clear head, grabbing a taxi and making his way to the Koi household where Nappa had called him from. "I'm sure he was just a little overwhelmed with everything and panicked. It's no big deal Nappa".

"Please don't think harshly of him".

Nappa and Vegeta turned to see Chi-Chi behind them, Goten in her arms blinking at them curiously. She bit her lip and stepped forward nervously. "Please…Kakarotto isn't a bad sort…he's just…not good with people" she said, smiling sadly.

Vegeta turned to look at her fully, giving her an appraising look. "Chi-Chi Koi?"

Chi-Chi nodded, shuffling Goten in her arms to make him more comfortable. "Yes, I'm Kakarotto's sister in law. I've known him since he was twelve". She quickly gave him a once over, raising an eyebrow. "Your Vegeta Oujisama right? Heir to the Saiyajin throne?"

Vegeta frowned, hearing it phrased as such before nodding. "I am". He took a step forward, Chi-Chi flinching slightly. "I hope you don't think me rude, but can you tell me why Kakarotto would do this?"

Chi-Chi paused thinking it over before beckoning them, Nappa and Vegeta glancing at each before following her inside, making themselves comfortable before Chi-Chi told them everything.

\---

Goku sighed as he left the coffee shop, clasping the warm cardboard cup firmly in his hands, trying to keep warm. The temperature had dropped during the day, forcing Goku to put on his Gi top on over his vest top and button his lumberjack shirt just to keep mildly warm. Not seeing any other choice, Goku had forced himself to by a cup of soup from a nearby coffee shop, hating to spend the money he had on him but knowing he needed both the warmth it brought and the end to his hunger pains.

Moving into an alleyway, he squatted down against the wall slightly, sipping his soup as he watched the streetlights flicker on, people hurrying past in a rush to get home. Sighing inwardly, he thought about walking to Vegeta's apartment, only a few blocks from where he sat before ruling against it, pushing thoughts of Vegeta from his mind, instead concentrating on where he could find shelter tonight.

As he pondered a shadow fell over him and he looked up, grimacing as a two men looked down at him. One was average height with long black hair down to his shoulders, wearing an orange scarf tied around his neck along with jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, a brown long jacket lined with sheepskin to keep him warm from the cold evening. His companion was much taller than even Goku, his head shaved to leave a Mohawk down the middle, his hair a bright ginger color. He wore a black suit with a lime green tie, his expression stern and unwavering unlike his counterpart, who smirked down at Goku.

"Ah Goku...we finally managed to catch up to you" the smaller one said, his tone light unlike his expression. "You're a hard rat to find".

Goku moved to stand when the big guy stepped forward, slamming a meaty fist into Goku's gut. Had he done this at any other time, Goku would've had no problem dealing with the pain. But after several days of no food and no training, Goku was severely out measured. As the fist slammed into him, Goku's eyes bulging as his insides twisted, doubling over as the pain shot through him, his cup falling out of his hand and spilling his soup everywhere. He retched, sinking to his knees, holding his stomach as he struggled to breathe, the large guy stepping back as the smaller stepped forward, crouching to look at Goku.

"You think you can steal from me and get away with it?" He grabbed Goku's chin, making him look up as Goku panted, trying to regain his breath. "I gave you a job out of the goodness of my heart…to help out an old friend…and this is how you repay me?"

Goku pulled his face from the grip, spitting on the floor as he sat back against the wall, his eyes lidded as he looked up at them both. "It isn't stealing when you owe me Lapis…I only took what was mine".

Lapis blinked his bright blue eyes, looking at the big guy incredulously. "You hear that Ju Roku? It sounds like he's calling me a liar" he narrowed his eyes, looking down at Goku dangerously. "Maybe you should reconsider your words Goku..."

"I did the job you asked…you're the one who didn't deliver what was promised, not me" he said, trying to stay calm. He glanced at the entrance to the alleyway, hoping someone would see but his hope was diminished when he saw no one, the streets almost deserted.

Lapis looked him over, spying the coffee cup. "I'm sorry did we come at a bad time? Interrupt your dinner did we?" He nodded to the Ju Roku who stepped up, pulling the bag off Goku's back and handing it to Lapis. Goku growled, trying to snatch it back when Ju Roku grabbed him by the throat, slamming him back against the wall and holding him then, Goku's head almost cracking with the impact. He tried to shake off the dizziness, watching as Lapis through his belongings from the bag, smirking as he pulled out the wad of cash. "Well! Come into some money have we?"

"Put that back!" Goku struggled against the Ju Roku's grip, clawing at his hands as he began to squeeze tighter. He watched in despair as Lapis pocketed Vegeta's money then froze as Lapis pulled out the orange orb, looking at it curiously. "What the hell is this?"

"Please! Please just…take the money! Take whatever you want, just not that!" Goku whimpered, trying to reach out for it. Lapis looked at the expression on Goku's face and smirked wickedly, throwing his bag into a nearby dustbin, holding up the orb.

"Y'know what? I think I'll take it…it looks valuable. Think of it as interest for the money you stole".

"No!" Goku cried out, punching Ju Roku in the face, who grunted and let him go as he staggered back, holding his nose. Goku dropped down and lunged at Lapis, snatching the orb form his hand. He curled into a ball, cradling the orb to his chest and hiding his face as Lapis and Ju Roku began to beat him, making sure to cling to the orb, even as his consciousness slipped away from him.

\---


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Vegeta stood in the elevator as it ascended to his floor, loosening his tie with a sigh. Having spent the remainder of his day with Nappa scouring the streets for any sign of Goku, the Prince had had no choice but to give up, getting Nappa to drop him off back at his apartment, resolving to try again in the morning. He ran a hand tiredly through his hair. He would give it one more day. If nothing, he would have no choice but to assume the young man gone for good and move on.

Vegeta leaned back against the elevator wall, staring at his polished shoes as he tried to figure out what had happened during the day to make the younger Saiyajin run off like he did. As far as Nappa could tell, they had been talking to his sister in law when the younger Saiyajin had held his youngest nephew. After a while, Goku had pushed the child back into his mother's arms and excused himself to the bathroom, disappearing shortly after.

Sounded like some sort of panic attack to Vegeta. Although what he had been panicking over, he didn't know. Might never know.

As the elevator signaled its arrival, Vegeta straightened and grabbed his briefcase from the floor, pulling his door keys from his pocket. As the doors opened and he stepped out he froze, the briefcase dropping from his hand and hitting the ground heavily.

Goku sat crumpled on the floor outside his door, his back against the wall, his head hung down hiding his face. His clothes were torn and smeared with what looked like blood and dirt.

Dazed, Vegeta stumbled up to him, dropping quickly to his side and looking him over. His breathing was shallow and it took a few shakes from Vegeta to rouse him. As Goku looked up, Vegeta sucked in a breath at his appearance. His eyebrow and bottom lip had been split open, blood trickling down his face from both cuts, his right eye bruised and swelling, almost purple. He tried to grin up at Vegeta. "Hey your back".

"Jesus wept Kakarotto what…what happened to you?!"

Goku's head thunked back onto the wall, a small sigh escaping as he closed his eyes. "I got in trouble again…"

Vegeta bit his lip, trying to hold back his anger. Now wasn't the time. Focusing on Goku's needs, he quickly pushed open his apartment door before bending low, pulling one of Goku's arms around his neck and pulling him up gently onto his feet. He half dragged him into his apartment and placed him gently on the couch, quickly retrieving his briefcase from the hallway before coming back in and locking the door. No sense in taking risks.

Glancing at Goku, who had fallen unconscious on the couch, he sighed and went to change. It was gonna be a long night.

\---

Goku awoke a few hours later, looking around at his surroundings blearily, trying to focus. He went to rub his eye and hissed in pain, poking the swollen flesh tenderly. "Dammit that stings!"

"Awake already sleeping beauty?"

Sitting up, Goku blinked as he saw Vegeta sat in a chair across from him, serenely sipping a cup of tea, his legs crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "H…how long was I out?"

"About three hours" Vegeta replied, agitation lacing his voice. Setting down his cup, Vegeta leant back in his chair, glaring at Goku. "So! Mind telling me what the fuck happened today?"

Goku blinked then bit his lip, looking away and wincing in pain when he bit the cut. He fingered it lightly, hoping he hadn't set it off bleeding again. "I…how's Nappa? Is he…is he mad?"

Vegeta's mouth quirked slightly in amusement. "Oh yeah he's pissed…you smashed up his baby" he replied, smirking at the worry that laced Goku's expression, fidgeting under Vegeta's gaze. "Probably a good idea I told him not to come up with me…he would've tended to your wounds before adding his own".

Goku drooped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I…I'm sorry about that…please…please let him know that ok?"

"You can apologize yourself when you see him tomorrow". Vegeta stood and took his cup to the sink. "Now stop trying to change the subject".

"It's….it complicated alright? I…don't want to talk about it". Goku shuffled, pulling at his tattered shirt then flinching, looking around wildly. "Wait! Where is it?!"

"What?"

"My…my treasure! Where is it?! Oh my god I hope I didn't drop it!" Goku stood, gasping at the pain in his ribs. "I gotta go! I have to look for it! I…it's…"

"You mean this?" Vegeta pulled out the orange orb from his pocket, holding it up to the light, Goku sinking back onto the sofa as he stared at it, weak with relief. "Oh god…oh god thank you…I was so scared".

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, looking closely at the orb. "What is this thing anyway?" He walked back towards Goku, holding out the orb for him to take, flinching slightly when Goku snatched it from his hands, cradling it to his chest. Vegeta went quiet, watching as Goku curled up into a ball on the couch, the orb pressed to his chest lovingly.

Turning away, Vegeta sighed and grabbed a take-out menu, moving into his bedroom to phone and order. Looks like he wouldn't be getting answers anytime soon.

\---

The meal had been eaten in absolute silence, Goku picking at the food Vegeta dished out to him, Vegeta not in any hurry to start a conversation he was going to end up having with himself. As the day faded to night, Vegeta cleared away the refuse and made himself another cup of tea, leaving Goku to sit quietly with his orb on the couch, stroking it now and again comfortingly. Setting his cup on the counter, Vegeta walked into his room and grabbed a bag, throwing it at Goku as he walked back in, picking up his tea as Goku looked between him and the bag confused.

"Um…Vegeta?"

"Some spare clothes for you…where em if you want to or not, makes no difference to me" Vegeta stated nonchantly, keeping his eyes firmly on his cup of tea, sipping as Goku opened the bag, blinking at the attire inside.

"Oh…ok…that's….thanks" he replied numbly, drooping slightly. Vegeta watched him for a moment then sighed and sat down. "Why don't you go get a shower? You're filthy and once you're clean, I'll be able to see your wounds better, make sure I haven't missed anything".

Like an obedient puppy, Goku stood and wandered dazed into the bathroom, the orb still clutched to his chest with one hand while the other held the bag to his side, kicking the door shut quietly. Vegeta sighed heavily and downed the rest of his tea, becoming more exasperated by the second with the whole situation. Goku was going to have to talk to him sooner or later, whether he liked it or not and if he didn't do it willingly, Vegeta would get it out of him one way or another. He didn't suffer fools gladly and hated pity parties.

An hour later he heard the bathroom door click and looked up, straightening as Goku exited half naked with a slightly more awake look on his face. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at Goku's glistening abs, the blue and white striped pajama pants he had picked out for him hanging loosely on his hips as he padded barefoot back into the room. Vegeta winced as he spied the unsightly purple bruise that was forming on his ribs and briefly wondered if he'd broken anything. His tattered clothes were held under one arm, the bag with his new clothes in the other, however the orb was nowhere to be seen.

As Goku joined him on the couch, Vegeta turned to him and took his head in his hands, inspecting him. The cut on his brow and lip were already scabbing over, his Saiyajin healing starting to kick in, his right eye almost swollen shut and now completely purple. Bringing his head closer to him, Vegeta moved his hands through Goku's hair, feeling for any bumps or cuts. "Doesn't seem like you took any damage to your head…today anyway"

Goku gave him the ghost of a smile and looked up at him as Vegeta smirked down at him, the pair locking eyes momentarily before Vegeta froze, realizing what he was doing and quickly letting go, turning away and fighting the blush on his cheeks.

"Yep! Yep all set I think…your Saiyajin healing should be kicking in anyway, so if there's anything wrong we'll know by tomorrow morning" he muttered awkwardly, leaning back into the couch and folding his arms.

Goku's smile widened and he patted Vegeta's hand, squeezing it slightly. "Thank you…for everything Vegeta".

Vegeta tensed as Goku squeezed his hand, keeping his head turned away so Goku couldn't see his expression. "So…ready to talk yet?"

"….Tomorrow morning?" Goku replied questioningly, Vegeta hesitating before nodding his agreement. Goku let go of his hand and stood, grabbing his bag and clothes again. "Great that's…that's…a big relief" he said, he's whole demeanor shifting into a relaxed state. "I'm…I'm going to…hit the hay…see you in the morning?"

Vegeta nodded, keeping his gaze firmly on the wall as he heard Goku move away, his footsteps growing quieter until he reached the guest bedroom, Vegeta letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he heard the bedroom door close.

"Urgh! The fuck is wrong with me!?" he muttered angrily to himself, running a hand tiredly through his hair, stifling the urge to tear a chunk of it out. Annoyed with himself, he stood and made his way to his own room, hesitating at the door before entering, giving the door a satisfying slam as he did.

\---

Goku laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling through the dark. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get comfortable. His ribs felt like they were on fire and his eye throbbed uncomfortably, though it was worse when he closed it. Rolling onto his side, he grimaced and laid a hand gently on his ribs, trying to stem the pain. He'd got beaten up before, but never this bad. Never this viciously.

He frowned, remembering Lapis's laugh as he had sauntered away with the money, ripping up his training uniform out of spite, his gorilla of a bodyguard following him and leaving Goku unconscious in the alley. Thankfully, he'd had the sense to keep a tight hold on his dragonball.

His thoughts shifted to Vegeta and he bit his lip, ignoring the pain that accompanied it. Vegeta was just…a complete mystery to him. He'd taken Goku in with little to no hesitation even after Goku had tried to rob him, and still continued to help him, even after the Goku had busted his car and lost his money. But why?

A shadow shifted in the corner and he flinched, looking over worriedly, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the covers. As much as he hated to admit it, the recent attack had left him feeling…vulnerable.

A thought crossed his mind and he instantly pushed it away, not wanting to follow that particular train of thought. But as the night wore on and the shadows started to look more menacing, the thought started to look more promising.

Throwing back the covers, he cautiously tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly, peeking out into the living room. The whole room was aglow with the light from the moon, everything so still and quiet, giving it an eerie atmosphere which only increased Goku's uneasiness. Tiptoeing as quickly and as quietly as he could, he dashed across the living room, hesitating as he arrived outside of Vegeta's door. Dancing slightly from one foot to the other, he squeezed his eyes shut and dashed inside, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

He turned, trying to see through the darkness, eventually making out Vegeta's bed, Vegeta's hair the only thing that wasn't surrounded by covers. Goku fidgeted, taking a step towards the bed before pausing. Oh god, how much of a big mistake was he making right now?!

Throwing caution to the wind, Goku lightly pulled back the covers and slipped in beside Vegeta, thankful that his back was facing Goku. He stayed as far back as far as the bed would allow, curling up onto his side, his eyes locked on the back of Vegeta's head. Yep….yep this was a huuuge mistake. Completely massive. Godzilla proportionate. But already he was feeling more relaxed, more at ease with his surroundings, his eyes lidding slightly. What was it about Vegeta that made him feel so safe?

As his mind began to drift off, his eyes closed as he snuggled into the pillow, comforted by the softness of the pillows and the thought of Vegeta, laying just inches away.

\---


End file.
